


Frío

by MR01



Series: Tera [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU that no one asked for but got, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Force Healing, Gen, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: The one in which Baby Yoda stumbles across Ben and Rey. With Mando on the hunt ready to rip their heads off thinking that they're the ones who kidnapped his little green darling.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588015
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either but that's obvious, right.

* * *

"Well fuck me, where'd you warp us into now? It looks like we're in the middle of a fucking war."

They are on a cold as shit planet and to top it off the night sky is littered with beautiful stars drastically contrasting against dozens of ships going off on what definitely looks like a battlefield.

"Where is he?" Mando knows he already checked everywhere looked within his ship twice and his son is MIA.

He thinks he might die he is so incredibly worried. Having reached out to Cara was both a great and horrible idea.

Because she is calming him down by being here while simultaneously talking shit to him. It's working wonders anchoring him on his quest.

"Does your child even have a name yet. Why Din, you'll certainly win father of the year now."

She is worried for both him and his boy. Who she suspects has the Benjamin Button disease because isn't he like 50. 

"Of course not. I haven't really thought about it. To me well he's just my kid."

He would like to remove his helmet. It would probably make it so much easier to breathe but he just shakes his head.

Going back into his ship for a blanket. And another laser-ray-gun as a backup precaution.

"And I'm going to find him, bring him back to with me. Whatever it takes." 

Din hands her the blanket when he returns. He is a gentleman and it is really flippin cold out here.

Knowing that she'll give it back the minute they find him so that he can wrap 'em up like a burrito.

* * *

Elsewhere on that same planet. 

"Hey no, Kylo. Fucking Ben. You don't get to kiss me and then just die. This isn't Titanic. So please. C'mon and wake up. For me. Please.. You have to. We've won, you and I. We have to celebrate. It's mandatory, I called it."

Rey lets go of his hand and backs away from his corpse slightly. Just so that she is no longer hovering over him. With her tears falling like rainwater onto his now too cold face.

Her voice waivering as she tries to use her Force healing like she had done before when having dealt that well placed, fatal blow to his stomach.

Like he had for her but she soon found out the harsh reality being that for the time being she is far too weak.

"You, you know this is false advertisement. People always said that if you kissed a prince you were guaranteed to get a happy ending."

"Like right away. Well now I'm asking you and the Universe alike. Where is mine?" She wipes at her eyes and isn't surprised to find that her tears are beginning to freeze over.

She is so freaking cold.

"Solo, where is yours."

She is met with silence aside from not so distant sounds of the war waging above her.

"Because I'm a Palpatine, was the next in line for the Sith throne so that makes-made me a princess therefore it should have been vise versa."

Rey lets go of his hand, his skin completely and moves to stand.

She has to move forward. He would have wanted that otherwise why would he risk it all to save her.

She cannot afford to think about burying him just yet. She would bawl like a baby even worse now.

Was about to pocket his lightsaber when she whirled around at the sounds of movement.

When a little green bean of a goblin levitates snow to clear his path. And if he isn't the cutest thing she has ever seen besides Ben's smile.

And that's when she realizes two things.

That this is definitely no place for a child and that if she didn't know better she'd think it was using the Force.

* * *

"We're close. I can just feel it." Snow is falling even worse now. Making sight of his own hands increasingly difficult. There is no way way he can make out a clear path even with his helmet on.

"Your Dad senses tingling now? Great. I guess it wouldn't hurt. It's not like we have much of a lead to go on anyway and splitting up just sounds stupid where we are. Plus. You have proven time and again that you're a good hunter."

Cara wants to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder because he looks tense and she thinks who wouldn't be in his place. 

That munchkin is his world. She is trying to be supportive and strong for the both of them here.

"We have to keep moving. The battle seems to be coming to a head now."

They look to the sky can see ships falling fast like rain, hail or snowflakes. Fire consuming everything in it's path.

Ships and life from both sides of the battle reduced to nothing as the fight rages on.

* * *

Rey approached the being with practiced caution. Kneeling on the snow to let it know that she is no threat.

Even if she wanted or was forced to be. At the moment things are quite difficult.

Speaking in a universal dialect. Making her speech slow and concise. Using her hands' movements to help her out as she asks.

"Hey. What um what are you doing here little guy. Where are your parents?" As she briefly wondered if the dead planet was originally the home to many a troll. 

The little green thing just looked up at her blinking like a puppy before it's eyes fall on Kylo then it seems to coo before hobbling forward quickly. 

Bypassing her completely and much to her shock. Going straight up to her husband because at this point facts, but seriously it just places a tiny hand over his forehead and shuts it's eyes.

The next thing she knows bam Ben is wheezing on the floor as snow falls into his mouth and he thinks it's funny to breathe again.

With the words "what the fuck.." coming out of her mouth both elated sounding for him because of course and worried for the junior gremlin.

"Rey. How?" Ben sits up. Holding the tiny elf in his arms because the poor guy is freezing cold.

And did the green nugget really just use the Force to bring him back. To revive him?

"I don't know. This Force baby just came in from nowhere it looks like and brought you back." She rushed over to his side.

Kissing him so deep it takes her breath away. Then again despite the fact that they still have the little savior between them.

That's when they heard a warning shot so close to their ears they for a minute straight up assumed they'd gone deaf.

* * *

Then a rough yet relieved voice saying. "Hey back up from my precious foundling or you won't make it from this planet with a pulse. I guarantee as much."

Rey moves to stand and helps him up. Ben setting the tiny creature on the ground beside him to show the newcomers that no harm was done to their offspring.

"You're a Mandalorian and a rouge."

"We're Jedi's. What could you possibly do to us." Kylo is bluffing. Because at the moment he can do little more than standing. But they don't know that.

Then he's thinking if their kid has the Force then it's only logical that so must they or at least be force sensitive.

So this is a potentially not fun situation to be in and so close after Palpatine and death too. 

Awesome.

Still he stands to his full height. He just knows he looks intimidating even in his current weakened state.

"Ben. Don't test them. They just want their son back." Rey holds her hands above her head to show these people that at the moment she is no threat.

"We did not take him. He found us. I swear it. I would like to make that very clear. We also have no ill will with him or you either. If anything we are both in you debt."

The Mandalorian seems to relax slightly as he lowered his weapon mumbling the words "that checks out" before approaching them cautiously only to place his angel in a blanket.

Then proceeding to lecture his kid on the absolute dangers of leaving his side especially while in an unknown place and of Force healing strangers because that was one day bound to get them persecuted even worse.

Before he's handing him over to Cara and began to walk away. Thinking finally, for once. Thank goodness, crisis averted.

"Hey wait. Thank you. For everything." Ben holds tightly onto Rey's hand as he looks at the three of them. 


End file.
